


Heavenly Family Time

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Sam and Eileen have Dean, Cas, and Bobby over to celebrate Jack's return.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Heavenly Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Greg for beta-ing!

For Jack’s first visit after Sam made it to Heaven, they all came together for a shared meal at Sam and Eileen’s place. Eileen set the table as Sam finished cooking. Right as the casserole was coming out of the oven everyone else showed up, anticipating good food and better company.

First came Bobby with a handshake and a hug for Sam, as well as a case of beer.

Cas and Dean followed. Dean had, of course, brought several types of pie. He and Cas had been experimenting with making pie in their free time, and they had gotten fairly good at it. Sam and Dean exchanged a long hug, happy to be able to spend time together without worrying about the world ending.

Jack showed up last. He blinked into existence on the front porch out of politeness, knocking on the door. When he entered, everyone stood up at once to be the first to hug him. Cas got there first, since he had the advantage of angelic micro-teleportation, and he hugged Jack tightly.

After they had all taken turns greeting and hugging Jack, the group sat down to eat. Jack asked after what everyone had been doing. Although he could have used his universal knowledge to find out, he preferred to have a conversation with his family.

Castiel smiled. “Well, aside from helping you, Dean and I have been settling into our new house,” he briefly covered Dean’s hand with his own, smiling softly. “And we’ve been trying our hand at baking pies.”

Dean blushed, grinning back. “Cas is the one doing all the work on those. I just pick the apples and cut them up.”

Sam laughed. “Well, at least one of us is spending time in the kitchen.”

Eileen smiled happily at him. “Sam has really progressed in his cooking. This whole meal is thanks to him.”

“Well, except for the bread. Eileen makes that.” Sam smiled fondly back at her.

Dean laughed. “While everyone else has been cooking and baking, I’ve been out setting fires.”

Jack looked at him in alarm. “Why...wait, what now?” He turned to Cas. “Is there something I’m missing here, Castiel?”

Cas shook his head. “No, it is perfectly okay.”

“I’m doing controlled burns along the roads and things. Heaven doesn’t really need it, it could self-regulate, but I enjoy the work and the chance to at least _feel_ like I’m making a difference.”

Cas smiled fondly at him, kissing his cheek. “You make a difference just by being here, Dean.”

Eileen and Sam laughed delightedly. Bobby huffed out a laugh. “Your angel’s really smitten with you, Dean.”

Dean blushed, grinning despite himself. “Yeah, well. Uh. Anyway. Bobby, tell Jack about what you’re doing.” He tried, desperate to get the topic away from himself.

“Jack knows what I’m doin’, Dean. Sittin’, readin’ all I can, gardenin’...”

Dean pointed. “See, the gardening is new. Talk about that!”

Jack laughed. “I’m happy to see my surrogate dads happy, even if it took you a while to get there.”

Dean frowned. “Look, it’s complicated…”

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s arm. “The important thing is, we figured it out in the end. Bobby, why don’t you tell Jack about our gardening work together.”

Eileen laughed. “That was the smoothest you’ve ever been, Cas.”

Bobby cleared his throat. “So anyway, Cas and I have been working on a vegetable garden. Now that my knees don’t hurt anymore, I figured I’d try my hand at it. Plus, everything grows so well here, given it’s Heaven and all.”

Jack smiled. “I’m glad you like it. Should I have made it harder? Given you more of a challenge?” He cocked his head in an eerie imitation of Cas.

Bobby considered this. “Nah, let things be easy for a while. We all deserve it.” There was a chorus of agreement around the table.

The night progressed with more cheerful discussion, the pies were devoured, and they were all content in the time spent with their family, both blood and found.


End file.
